When it all Comes Crashing Down
by emelsbecker
Summary: When Riley Matthew is the victim of rape will she recover. Will there be anything left or will it all come crashing down? (Rucas)
1. Help

**Hey guys, as a reader turned writer I know just how annoying it is to review but from the writer perspective it feels as if no one is reading if you don't review. Also you have no clue if you writing is good, bad, etc. So yeah follow, favorite, and review thanks! Oh and I don't own Girl Meets World in any way just my story.**

 **Also, let me explain some things. First Lucas is 18, Maya is 18, Farkle is 18, Riley is 17, Josh is 17, and Zay is 18. They are all seniors in high school; Josh is Riley's twin brother. Moving on to the contents this all starts on a college visit that the high school sent them on to Stanford.**

Lucas's POV

It had been to long, she should have been back by now. She said she was just going to use the bathroom in the bookstore. Why isn't she back by now?

"Maya?" I called hoping to get the attention of the blond in front of me.

"What Sundance?" She responded entranced by her phone.

"Where's Riley, shouldn't she be back by now?" I questioned looking around to try to see the brunette.

"Sure. But for all we know Riley could just be looking around. Let's just go check, easy enough?"

"Yeah." I said as we started towards the iconic bookstore. A pit of ice had taken the place of my stomach and I had an eerie feeling that something was wrong.

Maya offered to check the bathrooms and see if Riley was still there while I combed through the rest of the store.

"Nothing Huckleberry." Called Maya as she made her way down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"Nothing here either." I said. My palms were getting sweaty and I felt as though I would get whiplash I was whipping my head around so much. I could not even express how much I wanted to hear her heartwarming "Hi!"

"Calm down Huckleberry, lets just call her. Maybe she wondered into a Starbucks or something." Maya said as she dialed Riley's number.

Suddenly I heard the quiet voice of Beyoncé fill the floor as Riley's ringtone for Maya (Girls) played from her iPhone. I followed the sound until I ended arrived at a secluded door to the back of the store. I immediately grabbed the phone and unlocked it with my finger. I nearly dropped the phone when I saw what was on the screen.

It was opened to our text conversation with a message prewritten that had not been sent yet, it was one word.

Help.

Riley's POV

I lay there on the ground, in a ball, in nothing but my bra and underwear. I don't know what happened. One moment I was walking out of the store and towards my friends and the next moment someone had grabbed me and pulled me out of the store. I don't even want to think about what had happened between then and now. I could feel the tear tracks on my cheeks; I didn't know what to do. What if he came back, he had already taken my clothes I don't know what else he wanted.

So I just laid there. Waiting, for what I don't know. All I know is I felt like he had torn down the thing that I thought was indestructible. Riley town.

I just closed my eyes and prayed, I prayed that my friends would find me that nothing would be wrong, I would be okay, we could just ignore this and move on. I prayed for what seemed like eternity until they were answered.

"Riley!" Called the voice I never thought I could be that excited to hear. The voice of Zay.

"Oh my god Riley!" Zay yelled as he ran towards me.

I should have been excited. Instead I turned I felt as though I could trust no one.

Within moments everyone was running down the hill, I could see Maya at the top turning Lucas around, shielding his eyes. I so desperately wanted to call out to her to stop. He was the only one that I wanted.

Josh was there throwing his sweatshirt over me, asking me if I was alright. I didn't respond. There was no point; nothing would change what had happened. I just wanted to forget about it, yet it seemed like my body wouldn't unclench from the fetal position I had crawled into what seemed like hours ago.

Soon Maya was next to me rubbing my back asking what happened, trying to help me up. I just lay there, if you could ever feel like you were a statue that's how I felt. Well, that's how I felt until he came running.

"Back! Everyone get back!" Lucas called pushing through Maya, Josh, Farkle, and Zay.

The only movement I made was moving ever so slightly so I could make eye contact with him. Those eyes could save me, I thought. If I pay attention to those and nothing else it would go away.

He just sat there in silence; he was the first one to do that.

I suddenly unfurled myself and jumped onto him latching on to his shoulders. I let the tears flood out.

"What happened?" I heard Zay say quietly to Maya and Farkle.

"Come here." Maya said ushering Farkle and Zay further down the street so no one could hear. I didn't want to. Maya knew what had happened, she could tell- ring power. I felt ashamed, as if they would all look at me like the ripped rag doll, the broken doll that no one wanted.

Riley town was gone; it was replaced with my new home. The island for misfit toys.


	2. What's One More Crack

**Hey guys, as a reader turned writer I know just how annoying it is to review but from the writer perspective it feels as if no one is reading if you don't review. Also you have no clue if you writing is good, bad, etc. So yeah follow, favorite, and review thanks! Oh and I don't own Girl Meets World in any way just my story.**

Maya's POV

This can't be happening. Not to Riley, she never stood a chance to fight him off. I don't know what to do. I see Riley grab on to Lucas as if he is a shield, I see the tear tracks carving the way down her face. I should have realized what happened, I should have been there; I could've stopped it. It. That's what whatever or whoever had done this to Riley was going to be called in my mind, it.

I was so far into my land of mistakes that I barely heard Zay ask what had happened.

I quickly gripped his and Farkle's arm and dragged them down the road out of hearing distance of everyone else. Let Riley be with Lucas and let Josh call the paramedics.

"She was-it-um-she was –r-r-raped." I spit out looking down at the cobblestoned street immediately.

"What?" I hear Zay say with a razor edge to his voice as if knew something.

"That little son of a-" Zay said almost ending the phrase until Farkle cut him off.

"And thus begins the supernova." Whispered Farkle.

"What." I said not comprehending what he meant.

"You're the moon Riley's the sun. The sun was going to blow up at some point, this is some point. It's our job now to pick up the pieces." He explained.

"Do you not realize what just happened!" I screamed, my voice rising into hysteria.

"Maya, breathe. Riley needs you; she doesn't need your tears, your anger, any of that right now. That's for us in the waiting room. Right now we need to find a box to lock these in and throw the key somewhere far away, let's say the hospital waiting room." Said Farkle, with a calming tone.

I took a deep breath and turned on my heel. My walk back to Riley was only three seconds but in those three seconds I saw ten years of growing up, her innocence, her naivety, her trust. But I also saw a strong woman, a woman made of love, made of diamond. The strongest material known.

"Hey." I said kneeling behind Lucas where I could see her head peeking out from behind his shoulder.

Josh's POV

No. No, no, no, no. This isn't possible. This doesn't happen to people like Riley. Riley never hurt anyone. Yet somehow here I am. Staring at my little sister by three minutes in a nearly catatonic state, clutching onto Lucas as if he was a light post in a hurricane. How am I going to tell our parents? All the talks given at school, never trust a man in a big white van, travel in pairs, stay with the class. All of that down the drain, what good that had done.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed 911. I tried to remain calm and give the 911 operator all the information she needed until she asked what it appeared happened. That's when I stumbled on the word. I knew what had happened, I had said the word in my head a million times. As my mouth formed the words I quickly spit them out as if they were poison.

"She was raped."

Riley's POV

There are other people here now. Paramedics, EMTs. They say they want to help. They try to put blankets on me to shield me from the rain I didn't even know was pouring. I haven't done anything except for grab on to Lucas and cry. That's all I knew how to do anymore.

Lucas stood up and climbed into the ambulance with me still attached to his torso. I was so terrified that at any moment he would look down at me and see what I had become, the broken rag doll. He would fling me off and everyone would sneer at me, laughing at what happened. What's one more crack if the glass is already shattered?

Lucas's POV

My shirt is saturated in Riley's tears. I don't know what to do. My princess, my moral compass, my everything. The thing that did this to her will pay; he will rebuild Riley town brick by brick with Maya, Farkle, Zay, Josh, and me.

After ten minutes of the paramedics trying to persuade Riley to release he grasp on me I slowly stand up and climb into the ambulance with Riley still attached to me. They run as many basic tests as they can, but I can see something in their eyes. Something's not right. They're conversing quietly pointing at Riley's back writing down notes; one of them even calls the hospital. He calls for prepped OR. My heart drops a second after that, OR. OR stands for operating room. I slowly press my hand to Riley's spine and have to blink back tears. I don't know what's wrong with it but something is.

We get there after about fifteen minutes of basically complete and utter silence and I quickly and quietly hop out of the car, shielding Riley from the rain and exposure to people outside with the sweatshirt I was wearing. It's her favorite. We got it on our summer abroad in Paris, _meilleures choses sont à venir_. Better things are coming.

Maya's POV

Farkle, Josh, Zay, and I drove behind the ambulance in our rental car. It was dead silent. Not one word. The only clue that everyone was breathing was the fog on the windows. As soon as we got there Zay ran off to "call the trip chaperone" while Farkle, Josh, and I headed in.

After hearing that she was allowed no visitors at the moment I slumped into one of the chairs. I closed my eyes and practiced the 4-7-8 breathing technique that every hipster in New York swears by. I think it could of worked until I heard the crinkle of plastic beside me and realized that Josh was sitting next to me.

I had always liked Josh but after this it seemed like the least of my worries. But, that doesn't mean that I couldn't get a little giddy when he pulled my head into his shoulder allowing me to let my tears out. I had found the key I threw away earlier. It was Josh.


	3. When the Monsters Come Marching in

**Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement. I'm not positive why but I had more difficulty writing this chapter. Also, I have to bring my laptop into the Apple Store (which I am on Friday) so I cannot guarantee dates, sorry. Please follow, favorite, and review. Love you all!**

Riley's POV

It takes six paramedics to pull me off of Lucas. Do you remember when you played tag as a little kid and you had a safe zone? Lucas is my safe zone. Anywhere else if monster territory.

As the roll me away on a bed I watch Lucas stand there like a statue, then he turns around and walks away. He gave up.

Let the monsters come and get me.

Farkle's POV

I see Lucas walking towards us bone straight. His spine says he's fine but his eyes differ. No longer are the emerald eyes that Riley lost herself in present. Now there covered by a think grey blanket of despair similar to smoke. I don't even have to guess to know what the fire is.

He sits down next to me and stares straight at the wall, uttering no words. I've never seen him like this, then I realize something. The keys that Maya, Zay, and I threw away were all retrievable. His isn't. His is Riley.

"Lucas?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" He responds with his teeth shut. Just like Mr. Matthews taught, us one leak and the Hoover dam goes flooding. Lucas is taking no risks.

"How is she?" I ask. That was a bad decision.

"How is she? She was just raped, assaulted, almost kidnapped, is practically in a catatonic state, and refuses to move without six paramedics. How do you think she is?" He snaps, storming out of the room.

We don't have to worry about leaks, the floodgates are already open.

Josh's POV

I look at the top of Lucas's neck as he storms off and see literal claw marks where my sister was holding on for dear life. This is what whoever it was had reduced her too. The problem solver, the ray of sunshine, the bunny farmer, all gone. She was living the nightmare she had told me about. In her nightmare we were all playing tag, she started running away to the safe zone when she tripped. No one was there to catch her so she fell and the monsters overtook her. I suddenly understood what she was seeing, all Riley had left was monsters. The veil had been lifted from her eyes.

I shook Maya awake.

"It's her nightmare." I said.

"What?" She said, still half asleep.

"Didn't she tell you. We were playing tag and she tripped and the monster overtook her."

"My little girl who's biggest blow had been the loss of Pluto as a planet is living her nightmare. The monsters caught up." Maya whispered in comprehension.

"She kept whispering 'When the monsters come marching in'." Said Lucas startling Maya and I.

"I asked her what it meant and she just kept saying that." Continued Lucas.

That's when my heart shattered. We live our nightmares in the night when we can wake up and run to our mommies and daddies and they lay with us and play with our hair until we fall asleep. Riley lived it in plain daylight on the street behind a bookstore. No one to save her. No nursery rhymes to bore her to sleep. Nothing.

Maya's POV

We've been sitting her for three hours. Three hours that goes by like three years. Time inches by second by second more regrets flood my mind, more fears, more worries. The veil was lifted for Riley. Not like when she slept over at my house for the first time and we took the sheet off my window. Whoever had done this had ripped her whole damn soul out.

Then the doctor came out, pulling me out of my nightmares. She asked for the party of Riley Matthews. I hated how they called it a party. It's not like we're going to dinner, or being picked up from the airport in a fancy limo thing. We're sitting in a hospital waiting room to see the damage that has been inflicted on Riley.

"There seems to be no injuries regarding genitalia however, there is a problem with her spine. It appears the attacker took two knives and ran them along the sides of her spine. The cuts weren't deep enough to puncture her lungs or any vital organs however, they cut parts of her ribs which results in small fragments scattered around the area. As of right now it appears that it will require surgery to make sure that none of these fragments can puncture the lungs, also deep stitches. That was a lot I just threw at you so do you have any questions?" Asked the doctor.

"Is she alright?" I asked quietly.

"She will be." The doctor assured.

"Do any consent forms need to be signed?" Asked Josh who had Mr. And Mrs. Matthews on the phone so they could hear anything.

"As I understand you are on a field trip so all medical consent rests on your chaperone. However, it always helps to have verbal consent from the parents. So Mr. And Mrs. Matthews do you agree to the necessary surgery?"

"Yes." Topanga croaked out. I could hear the angst in her voice.

"Great, we want to get her into surgery ASAP so any ETA on your chaperone?"

"Five minutes." Said Farkle, he was the only one that seemed to not be falling apart.

"Okay, we are going to prep Ms. Matthews and the OR room. Have your chaperone talk to the nurse out front to sign the forms so we can begin the surgery."

"Thank you." Farkle said as the doctor walked away.

I didn't even make it to the chair. I slouched down on the wall and buried my head in my knees trying to hold back the sobs. I heard Josh move in front of me but at this point I could care less. Now that I'm thinking about it I don't even know who our chaperone is. Well I didn't know who it was until he came flying in.

"I'm here!" He called.

"Shawn Hunter?" The nurse questioned.


	4. Fifteen

**Hey guys, so little update on my MacBook. The display cables unplugged or something so it is currently in the shop having the whole upper piece replaced but I should get it back soon. In the mean time I am writing on my iPad so if I have more mistakes you know why. Also if you want more information on me go ahead and check my bio I updated it for you guys, one of you should be able to tell I put a little bit in just for you. Anyways, please follow and favorite if you would but most off all REVIEW! So many of you guys have been reviewing and it has been helping SO much but the more I can get the better. Ok I'm going to stop wasting your time.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Emma.**

Josh's POV

They always say blondes are the life of the party, but there's none left in Maya. After the doctor told us about Riley's main injuries I saw Maya drunkenly stumble away until she collapsed against the wall releasing her sobs. I quickly knelt down in front of her trying to pull her into my chest but she refused. In the three hours of waiting for the doctor I went through three realizations. First, my sister had been raped. Second, my parents were going to kill me. Third, I was in love with Maya.

Yes it sounds cheesy. The whole flip a switch and its poof your in love. I can't explain it but after denying it for so long it's like my head succumbed. It understood that my only little island of sanity was the tiny blonde in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Shawn run in. Way to ruin my mental monologue, I thought.

"I'm here!" He screeched, out of breath.

"Shawn Hunter?" The nurse asked.

"Shawn?" I said confused. I didn't even realize we had a chaperone, let alone Shawn. He should of been there.

"Shawn!" I asked my voice hitting the octave it had left a couple of years ago.

"Josh!" He said pulling me into a hug and letting out a sigh of relief. I quickly pushed him off of me.

"Where were you?" I questioned.

"I was doing a segment for hit the road, I told Farkle that I would meet you at the bookstore at four." He responded.

We left at three forty five. He was fifteen minutes away from seeing his niece practically devoid of soul. Fifteen stupid Polaroid shots away from saying I love you before she was shot up with some stupid feel good drug. Fifteen helpful traveling tips away from doing what he signed up to do. I quickly pulled my hand back but before it could snap forward I felt Lucas's hand clench on my wrist. He quickly pulled me outside.

"What? Are you going to tell me to eat a snickers bar or something?" I snapped.

"Josh, your sister is in the operating room right now. Do you think the best thing to be doing right now is breaking our chaperones nose?" Lucas shot back.

"How are you so calm?" I sneered, let out the Texas Lucas. Judy the sheep herself would quake with fear if she looked at me.

"Riley is in the operating room. Do you not understand that. I am calm because I have no other option. Do your really think the first thing Riley wants to see when she wakes up is a picture of my mugshot. No, I am not going to go waste my time beating some little druggie up. I am going to spend my time praying that Riley is okay. If you really want your sister to be told that you are sitting in county jail then go ahead and beat Shawn up, but if your honestly Riley's twin then go in there and comfort Maya and pray to God that Riley's ok." He said while turning on his heel and walking back inside.

I understand what Riley see's in him.

Maya's POV

I can't bring myself to stand up but I can still hear what's going on. After Lucas pulled Josh outside Shawn filled out all the forms and stepped outside to send a group text informing the rest of the class to immediately return back to the hotel and go back to their rooms to await further news.

I feel my phone vibrate but I ignore it. It keeps buzzing like that annoying mosquito you can never get rid of. You have two options, kill it or be annoyed. I was not in the mood to have another emotion tossed into Maya's bag of misery so I picked up my phone and pressed the answer button without even looking up. I was startled to see Topanga's face fill the screen. I could tell she has been crying but had stopped. In the background I could see her briefcase open along with textbooks I had a feeling she hadn't opened them since she decided to pursue corporate law instead of criminal.

"Have I told you that your really fierce lately?" She said with a hollow chuckle.

"I'm not really feeling it right now." I said with small smile. We both laughed. I could see the tears already starting to make their way down the well worn sides of Topanga's face.

"I need you to do something." She started, her lawyer face back in position.

"Anything."


	5. Gasoline

**Hi guys! I am trying to crank out as many chapters as possible but recently I have been in and out of inspiration. I do have my computer back so there should be way more chapters coming out. If you want to see anything added to the story let me know because I promise I will try to work it in More romantic scenes? More crime analysis? Specific injuries? Just ask. Anyway I have been getting so many amazing REVIEWS and PMS that honestly make my day, so please send as many as you can because they give me the will to keep writing. As always follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Lucas's POV

"Hi, Princess." I said. I stared down at her serene face while lightly brushing her hair out of her face.

"You hair smells good. But not as good as when you wash it with your fancy rose shampoo. You know, the one you got in Paris." I said while recalling the look on her face when she found the one her grandmother had bought for her as a child.

"I really miss you. I want to see your smile again. I want to see your face light up like it does when you solve a problem. I need you. You see, I have to solve a really big problem. But then again, how can someone save themselves if they've already drowned?" I said. I quietly scooted my chair closer to her bed so I could lay my head on the pillow with her.

I took her life force for granted. Everyone tells you to live in the moment and not take anything for granted, but here I am. One time in ELA Harper made us read The House of the Scorpion and she made us answer questions. One of them was what is the value of life. I had answered in some Coachella hippy fashion by saying that it was this indescribable fire that pushed us to truly live in the moment. Now that I look at the pale body of my best friend I realize how wrong I was.

I wasn't wrong but saying that it was a flame but I didn't explain it enough. It's the type of fire that is built on damp wood and is constantly flickering, so easy to snuff out. When I got to New York my fire was on the brink of distinction when Riley came in and doused my wood with gasoline and for good measure threw another match in. Now here she was in the middle of a hurricane and I was stuck on the other side.

Gasoline in hand but just out of throwing distance.

Riley's POV

I can hear him just like I could hear everyone else. He came in last. After Shawn rushed in saying he was sorry, he should have been there. His voice was barely there, like when someone shouted at me to get inside during hurricane sandy. Next came Farkle, he was eerily calm. It was as if he was shouting at me from across a busy street, I could barely hear him. He just kept muttering that it would be okay, that I would wake up and it would all go away and they were going to catch that criminal. After he left there was a long break until all the sudden Maya showed up. She sounded like she was shouting at me from a moving train. It would come and go, wavering with fear whenever it appeared. She mainly just cried and said that she was sorry, it should have been her, I was too innocent. Then she slowly stood and walked out leaving me wondering where Lucas was. I went back into my little daydream and didn't pay attention to anything.

Then he walked in.

He just settled in the chair next to my bed and talked to me about the little things. He didn't talk about what happened to me, he just talked about our day. That he could take all his required courses at Stanford and then go to Veterinary school at University of California-Davis, and I could get all my required courses at Stanford and then just stay there to go through law school. He talked about our future, how he wants to stay together in one way or the other. He talked about my hair, how it smelled good but he likes the rose one better. He talked about us finding the special shampoo that my grandmother had gotten me when I was a little child.

He quietly scooted the chair closer to my bedside until he could lightly lay down his head on my pillow. This is what I wanted. I wanted peace; I didn't want to think about what had happened. I just wanted to recount memories. I wanted to skip the present and jump to the future.

He slid his hand into mine and asked me to squeeze, he just wanted to know that I would be okay. As if I had emerged from the fog I slowly felt my hand tighten and quickly release. Lucas's head quickly shot up and stared at me, don't ask how I could tell but I just felt his presence hovering over me. He quickly brushed the hair out of my face.

I heard him jump up and run from the room, calling for a nurse.

Time to wake up.

Maya's POV

I keep my head down as I walk into the police station. Aviators and my Knicks hat protect me better then any privacy agreement ever could.

This was my favor for Topanga.

"Um, I'm here on behalf of the prosecuting side for the Matthews rape case." I say handing a file folder full of papers that Topanga had faxed over to the officer at the window.

He quickly glanced through the papers and nodded. He motioned for me to follow him back.

"Okay, so we are looking to open an official investigation, correct?" Asked the officer once we got past security.

"Um, yes. On behalf of Mrs. Topanga Matthews the mother of Riley Matthews we move to officially pursue an investigation in order to find the sick little-" I said before being cut off.

"Okay, yup. Message is clearly received, thank you. I am going to go ahead and take you back to Detective Jonathan, and I will submit all of the official paperwork. Now you are eighteen correct?"

"Um yes, by three days." I said giving a light laugh.

"Perfect." He said while leading me back to middle aged man leafing through a big file box.

"Hello, Ms. Hart." He said after reading the file that the officer handed him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked while settling into his desk chair.

"Um, well since I am not the lawyer here I will try to put it as well as I know." I said while chuckling.

"I have been sent by Riley Matthew's mother, Topanga Matthews, to enlarge the spectrum of the case." I tried to explain. I barely understand myself.

"What do you, or, Mrs. Matthews mean?" The detective questioned while settling forward on his desk.

"Um, she thinks that this could have to do with some form of gang activity involving one of our friends. Mr. Babineaux." I said, my voice shaking.


	6. Crumbling Plaster

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I'm on spring break and I haven't had a lot of time to break. My inspiration is coming and going so sometimes I just feel like rush to write but sometimes I just feel like I'm hitting this wall. Anyway please review! Also favorite and follow. Please PM me any ideas or things you want to see.**

 **Love,**

 **Em**

Riley's POV

I stared at the screen blankly. It had been two weeks since I had been discharged from the hospital and yet they wanted me back again.

Yesterday I had gotten a call from the hospital. They said that they needed me back to do a "health check".

I googled that and nothing comes up. Hospitals don't do a two-week health check.

But what could they need from me?

All I could figure out was that I was the next one to come back. I gripped Lucas's hand.

I only had my mother and Lucas with me. I was scared of the possible extents of the outbursts that could come from Maya and my father.

I heard them call my name and I slowly stood up while plastering on my fake smile.

The past two weeks I must have gone through more plaster than is necessary to build a house.

Lucas's POV

I hate to see her like this. She just flips this switch from staring blankly off into space to being a smile-y and "happy". She may have a smile on her lips but it doesn't reach her eyes.

What worries me more is her attempt to move on. She was discharged and she went back to school and she tried acted like normal.

Key word tried.

Her movements were stiff and robotic like she had entered some program and she moved with that and any misstep was a mutation that had to be corrected.

It scared me. To see someone so happy and so bubbly turn into this cold hard façade. How easy it was to just fall into that hole and how hard it was to get out.

Topanga's POV

These past two weeks have been hell. It's like even though my daughter is physically here she is emotionally on a different planet. She will be staring blankly ahead one minute and then the next minute be skipping to the car.

I don't know what to do.

I haven't mentioned the investigation to her. It would just be one more punch to the gut. Until the police need to interview her they aren't touching her.

I will find whoever did this to her and they will be locked away for a long time.

Riley's POV

I hear my mother and Lucas's shoes slap on the ground as we walk around the corner. I hear them whispering about me. I know they're all worried. It isn't hard to tell.

Everyone has been tiptoeing around me. Watching what they say. Not stepping to hard on the pavement around me.

I push that to the back of my mind as I sit down in the loud plastic booth. Waiting has been everywhere the last two weeks. My friends surround me like they're on a security detail. We wait until everyone had passed to run to class. We wait until everyone is gone to head to the subway. We wait until everyone has left to leave the lunchroom. It's all just waiting.

I see the doctor approach and tense up. I'm not in the mood to repeat my three days in the hospital.

"Hello Ms. Matthews." The doctor says while settling down on a rolling school parallel from me.

"Hi, doctor." I say while rigidity in my voice.

"Okay, I am just going to get straight to the point." She said while settling forward on the stool.

"You have no STDs." She continued. I could feel the air rush out of my lungs. I felt the first real smile grace my face.

"There is a but," she continued. "We have found something, now as you are eighteen by four days if I am correct I am going to have to ask your mother and friend to step out for a second." She said.

No. What could have happened? Why was this happening? Why me?

My mother and Lucas quickly left the room. I could hear Lucas slide down the wall. I could feel his anger and frustration.

"Ms. Matthews, this is going to be a lot of information to take in. I'm going to need you to take deep breaths and not freak out." The doctor continued, if anything this was making me freak out more.

"Ms. Matthews you are approximately one and a half weeks pregnant."


	7. Living the American Dream

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. One thing to remember the questions from my last update are still open so the jury is still out on whether it is single, double, girl, or boy! Anyways your review literally make my day! Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Riley's POV

The seconds passed like years, everything was in slow motion. I glanced down at my stomach and closed my eyes, tears rushing down my face.

"I recommend you book an appointment with her within the next week." The doctor said while handing me a business card for an OB-GYN. She said while quickly standing up and rolling the stool back under the counter. She briskly walked over and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly then left the room.

Lucas's POV

I heard the doctor close the door and I look up. She glanced at me and slowly shook her head before walking away. About halfway down the hallway I saw her slow to a stop and spin on her heel until she was facing me. She said something about me going and getting Riley from the room.

I jumped up and ran in to the room, I didn't know if I could take any more surprises.

Riley was laying in the fetal position on the plastic bench. Her eyes appeared to be glued shut with tears rushing down her face.

I slowly gathered her in my arms and walked out of he door while texting Topanga that I would meet her back at the house soon. After the doctor asked us to step outside Topanga had gotten a call from her office requesting that she come in.

So it was just Riley and I.

I could not explain how awkward and yet heartbreaking to was to have to pry Riley from my neck and sit her in the passenger seat of my car. Lately I had seemed to become Riley's security blanket. She was always holding on to me in someway. One time she had even jokingly said that I was her plaster.

Judging by the fact that the plaster holding her calm facade together seemed to be crumbling to dust I don't think that I am doing well.

I quickly jogged around my car and climbed into the drivers seat. After starting the car I peeled out of the hospital lot and just started driving. My tires hugged the asphalt for what seemed like hours until I figured out where to go.

Our bench.

After the whole "accident" (as Riley liked to call it) occurred her and I had constantly been to the bench, it was where where she poured her heart out only to me. Something about this little old bench that was rusted and dented more then the Statue of Liberty broke down the lengthy walls Riley had built as a defense.

I was just hoping and praying that it worked like that now.

After I decided to go to the bench the drive didn't feel long, maybe ten minutes. Along those ten minutes Riley had slowly unfurled herself and slowly sat back up until she just stared straight at the business card she had wrinkled beyond recognition to my eyes.

I saw her pull her phone out of the pocket of her worn Abercrombie jeans and quickly dial a phone number that I assumed corresponded to the little business card.

It looked like she held her breath as it rang. Each ring seemed to turn her face redder until I could hear the click of a receiver on the other end.

"Hello?" Riley said with a look of pure fear on her face.

Riley's POV

"Hello?" I said, my throat felt like sandpaper and my eyes felt like the Pacific Ocean during Hurricane Sandy, filled with big salty tears.

"What can I do for you today ma'am?" The friendly front desk worker responded over the phone.

"I need to schedule an appointment, Dr. Monahan referred me." I explained hoping that Lucas wouldn't realize what the appointment was for.

"Okay, so if you are looking for a preliminary meeting, which I am assuming you are, we want to get you in as soon as possible. It looks like I can get you in at 3:00 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." The to cheerful woman said.

"Okay that should work," I said after mentally running through my schedule, "Please book that for Riley Matthews."

"Sure hon. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye now." The worker said as she hung up the receiver.

"What appointment is that?" Lucas said quietly.

I fumbled for an answer. I couldn't tell him now, but what could I say instead. This was one of those no good choice scenarios, either I outright tell him or I risk getting myself caught in a spider web of lies.

"Oh, it's just a uh back specialist. Dr. Monahan just wanted to make sure I didn't become the Hunchback of New York." I said with a slight laugh. Smooth Riley, really smooth I thought.

"Okay," Lucas said, seemingly okay with that answer, "We are almost to the park, so you can tell me what the real appointment is now or wait for the bench."

"I am telling the truth." I argued with a slight frown.

"Nope." Lucas said as he parked the car. He quickly walked around the car and swung open the door while grabbing me by my waist and pulling me out.

"You get until after that appointment tomorrow to explain yourself." Lucas said as we walked towards the bench.

"Okay," I agreed, "Can I borrow your car real quick tomorrow while you have practice?" I asked. Normally I would just take the subway but after the whole accident went down I didn't feel safe in large public places like that alone any more. To many people, to many malicious intentions.

"Sure, but I don't have to go to practice. You know what, I won't go and I'll just drive you to your appointment." Lucas said as we sat down on the bench.

"No. Lucas, you have missed ten practices, I can practically see your six pack fading." I tried to joke, "You need to go to practice, besides it's a quick appointment. I'll be back before practice is over, I promise." I said while checking the time JAHS football practice ended tomorrow.

"You'll find me sitting on the bleachers tomorrow." I said while standing up and stretching.

"Now, are you going to buy me lunch or what?" I said while pulling Lucas to his feet.

Maya's POV

I ducked through Riley's windowsill as I had done everyday for the past ten years to find something new. Riley completely absorbed in her computer to the point that she didn't even hear the clunk of my boot as it hit the old, creaky hardwood.

"Riley?" I called out, trying to get her attention.

"Oh Maya! I didn't hear you, sorry." She said while quickly slamming the lid of her computer.

"It's fine." I said with worry ringing through my voice. Riley was holding something back.

"So I was thinking dark wash high rise jeans with a flannel and boots." Riley said while gesturing to the outfit she had laid out on her pristine bed.

"Looks good to me. Fishtail?" I asked while sitting Riley down in the chair beside her vanity.

"Messy bun please." She requested while scrolling through instagram. She was on some random ladies baby bows page. That's strange, I thought. Why would Riley be looking at baby bows?

After I prepared Riley's hair and she threw on some makeup and her clothiers we walked down to the kitchen to kiss her mom on her cheek and say goodbye to her father.

Well, that's what we would have normally done. Instead Riley crawled out of her window and onto the fire escape while motioning for me to follow.

What a great start to the day I thought.

The rest of the day didn't get any better. Loads of homework was assigned in every class and there was nothing good for lunch in the cafeteria. It was basically par with my day when Riley announced that she had to go to a doctor's appointment as the bell rang. Before I could even say okay she was out the door and halfway to Lucas's old, beat-up land rover.

Riley's POV

I could not explain how anxious I felt as I sat in the chair in the waiting room. My toes seemed to tap a pattern no legendary percussionist could follow. My gut flipped up and down like the pancakes did when my mom was cooking them. I was worried someone was going to see me, maybe post it on the John Adams High School version of Gossip Girl nicknamed the Eagle Eye after our school's mascot.

"Riley Matthews." I heard called by a nurse in the back of the room as she held the door open with her foot. She tapped her pen against the clipboard patiently as Riley gathered her jacket and jogged over.

"Hi sweetie, right this way." She said once I had crossed the threshold of the door.

She led me back to a small room with what I would guess contained all the instruments necessary for an ultrasound.

"The doctor will be right with you." The nurse said after taking my temperature.

How did I get myself here, I wondered. Barely eighteen and sitting in an OB-GYN waiting to see if my rapist got me pregnant. Living the American dream.

After what seemed like decades the door creaked open and a pretty African American woman named Dr. Mayland (according to her name tag) walked in.

"Hi Riley, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." She said while clasping my hand in hers. She had that gentle mom like aurora surrounding her, persuading me that I could calm down.

"Hello, Doctor. Thank you for getting me in so soon." I said while settling down in the examination chair and lifting my shirt up as the doctor instructed.

"So Dr. Monahan sent you?" The doctor confirmed as she applied some very cold gel to the lower center of my stomach.

"Correct." I said.

"And her estimate was?" The doctor asked.

"About one and half weeks." I said as I tried to keep a straight face while looking away from the screen.

"Okay so what we are seeing here is what looks like a little peanut." The doctor said while gesturing with her lacquered fingernail.

I slowly raised my eyes to the screen and let out a small gasp as I saw the little oval that the doctor was pointing at.

"That's your baby." She said with a grin.

"Now, I don't mean to brag. But I always predict the gender of the babies before they are born, and I have never got one wrong." The doctor said with a smile.

"And your prediction is?" I asked with an edge of uncertainty cutting through my voice.

"Girl." She said while wiping off my stomach.

Wow. I Riley Matthews am pregnant with a maybe-girl. A girl. A girl that I could dress up in bows and dresses and put her hair in buns and ponytails and pig tails and…

"Okay, so I want to see you in three weeks Riley. Book with the worker at the counter on your way out." The doctor said while giving me a quick hug and effectively breaking me out of my inner monolouge.

As my hand touched the door handle the doctor suddenly turned around and handed me an envelope.

"Pictures," She said, "Of your sonogram." She explained with a light smile and a kiss on the check.

And with that I was out of the office. I scheduled the exact same appointment with the worker and quickly jogged to the car with my head down. As I turned the keys in the ignition I threw my purse and the photos on the ground. I didn't want to be in that parking lot any longer.

The drive to the school went fast and I soon was in the car with Lucas heading home.

"Thanks." I said while grabbing my purse from the ground as I hopped out of the car.

"No problem." He said with a laid back smile.

"I'll see you later." I said.

He gave a quick wave and then sped off.

I walked into my house and settled on the couch with Auggie as soon as I walked in to watch the rest of his real estate TV show he was watching and sighed contently.

I shouldn't have been so happy, but of course I didn't realize what I had left in the car.

Smack dab on the middle of Lucas's Weather Tech floor mats lay a single picture of a sonogram just waiting to be seen by the wrong eyes. All it took was one look.


	8. To Love What you Hate

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately but it is hard to find time to write. I really hope that you like this chapter, I put a lot of hard work into it. Any way your reviews literally make my day so much! One point of clarification is that in this story (which is in an alternate reality) Josh is Riley's twin brother. I do have two questions though. You all seem pretty split on single/twins so if you guys could vote with reasoning I would totally appreciate it (P.S. The person who gives the best reasoning will get a sneak peek at what is coming up as well as helping me with the baby.) Secondly, as far as the groups future where do you want to see it go?**

 **Thanks with love,**

 **Em**

Lucas's POV

I grabbed the end of a garbage bag on the roll and yanked hard pulling off nearly three. That's how many it would take to clean my ford expedition. I cannot explain how much crap piles up in a car after you play two school sports and drive around all your friends. Actually I can.

A crap load of crap.

I lumbered out to my car with cleaning supplies and loads of trash bags and pulled open the passenger door of my car. I pulled a bunch of graded papers from the top of my console a pushed them into the depths of the first trash bag. I continued pulling paper after paper off the floor and the occasional earring from Riley.

I heard a faint whisper of the wind and flapping paper as something fluttered out of my car. I quickly bent down and grabbed the 4x6 piece of paper to throw it into the trashcan when I realized what it was. A sonogram.

With the name Riley Matthews in the bottom left corner. That's when I fell from the seat of my car and hit the ground.

Riley's POV

I didn't go to school for another week. I told my parents that it was PTSD. I had these awful memories flying back to hit me in the face after I had been forced to talk to the police.

I spent the whole week in my bay window, my sanctuary. When someone wanted to talk to me that's where they went.

It was a blur of crazy blonde curls and scientific debate.

But no emerald green eyes.

No lighthouse to save my ship from hitting the rocks and sinking,

Who knew that the weight of a single missing sonogram picture could sink a military grade aircraft carrier?

That one picture.

I can't tell you when it went missing; all I knew was it was in my purse when I left the office and by the time I woke up the next morning it was gone.

Had I gone crazy? They said that the drugs were strong but could they really induce hallucinations?

So I spent my days lying on the hardwood and thin cushion that I called my bay window. It was almost a metaphor for my life. I had this thin blanket or cushion that I thought was unbreakable, that could protect me when in all reality all it is a thin layer of cotton that some poor children in a third world country were probably forced to pick. And underneath that wasn't better, it was the cold hardwood that shocked your skin when the cushion moved. The cold hard reality that hit you in those moments when you let go of your security blanket.

But then again, when wasn't something a metaphor for my life.

Maya's POV

She claimed it was PTSD. She said that the interview had just jarred a few memories. I saw past that.

Riley had always had this film over her eyes that protected her from the big bad wolf She was like the pig that was eternally stuck in the brick house just waiting for the day when the wolf finally could blow it down.

I went and talked to her everyday that week she skipped. I filled her in on the gossip and what the school gossip site was saying about her. I told her what had happened in class and what funny thing her dad said during his lesson. I transposed any messages classmates had asked I told her. The one thing I didn't do was mention Lucas.

God, it felt so weird to say his name.

It was like if someone had showed me a picture of him I normally would have automatically said "Sundance" instead of Lucas but now it's switched. It seemed as if this whole situation had in one quick swipe erased his name and replaced it with Lucas in special permanent marker. Like someone had tattooed in my brain that it was no longer fitting to call him that.

I can't tell you why I felt that way and why I felt so sad about it, but I did. It was like the end of the Riley town era. All the silliness and fun of senior year had abruptly stopped when Riley was abruptly stopped in the bookstore.

Someone had flipped the switch and I didn't like it.

Josh's POV

Long days and even longer nights were the status quo now. It had been a week with no Riley at school and it seemed like our school had lost its spirit.

Riley had been a cheerleader and on practically every committee. She had the quarterback wrapped around her finger unknowingly and all the other boys wishing to take his place.

Riley was the queen of the school, but not a bitchy queen bee. She said "Hi!" to people instead of just clacking her high heels down the hallway.

But most of all, we lost our sunshine. Her smile could fix all of the flickering lights screwed to the ceiling of our school and she could fix any and every kids broken ego and self-esteem.

So basically life at school without Riley sucked.

People at school noticed to. I was constantly asked where she was and if she was okay. I was asked if they had a suspect and if Riley was going to be on TV.

You name it they asked it.

One girl even asked me what Riley's favorite lipstick was because she was putting together a care basket.

Things were even weirder at home. We took turns checking on her, bringing her food and water. I got the night shift.

There was one thing I noticed every night when I checked on Riley after practice.

There was a little red star on Thursday the twenty first, three weeks from now.

Flipping through Riley's calendar told me that wasn't an abbreviation for anything, so what could it be?

Riley's POV

I sat on the little rusted bench in my ripped up jeans and one of Lucas's t-shirt that I had stolen so long ago. So many stolen memories, promises ripped up more then my jeans.

So many quiet conversations laced with worry and fear. So many wrinkled foreheads and lowered eyes.

All of us liked to pretend that we lived a perfect little life. That we lived under this porcelain bubble. The reality of it was from the outside it may look perfect and smooth but on the inside it was cracked. A lot.

This is what I thought about as I sat on the bench with Lucas in silence.

We never did that. Sit in silence.

Slowly Lucas pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and out of his wallet a small picture no bigger then an index card.

I looked down at the picture with tears already following my lashes off the cliff to my chin.

I knew it was mine. It had my name on it. I knew that Lucas knew that it was mine. His hand was on the small of my back.

I slowly inched my head onto his shoulder and released the hurricane I had brewing. All he did was pull his arm around me and nod reassuringly.

I only said one thing.

"How do you love a thing born of hate?"


	9. Smear

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't been updating very regularly and I promise that I am working on that and trying to get better but I have a lot of stuff going on. Like multiple school events plus homework every night and this thing I try to get called sleep. So yeah tough schedule but we can make it work. Any way the response as far as reviews go from you guys is amazing. Like make me cry amazing, by the way special shout out to ArabellaRoseD and AngelGirl for reviewing and I would thank you through PMs like I do for most people but I can so yeah. I hate to do this because I always feel like I'm begging or being rude but can we push for seventy-five reviews. Like it would make my world. And I still want input on their future. So yeah, thank you all for all you help and I love you!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Lucas's POV

And so we just sat there. Not saying anything. Just sitting.

Then Riley said something. So quiet but it came across so loud.

"How do you love something born of hate?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. How do you answer that?

What do you say to your best friend who you've been in love with for nearly four years who was raped and assaulted and is pregnant.

What. Do. You. Say?

Instead of saying anything I just pulled her closer to me and rocked her. That's all I could do. Nothing could calm her racing mind or stop her stomach from doubling in size. Well there is something…

But I know Riley. Riley wouldn't do that.

Would she?

Never mind. It's not my place to make the decisions all I know is that I need to be there for Riley. And if a baby comes I will be there for that baby like it's own father never will be.

That's a promise I can make.

I suddenly feel myself being pulled out of my deep subconscious near the train wreck I like to call "Where I thought my future was going but then it said-HA-and now it isn't." When Riley jerked away from me. I see her lean over and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders rolled inwards further then appeared humanly possible and I saw her wince as her stitches on her back were pulled.

That's another thing. Her back was where the largest extent of the damage was concentrated has definitely thrown her. She can barely hunch her shoulders let alone bend over to pick up a book or anything.

It's amazingly awful to think about the fact that in the course of less then two months Riley Matthews went from being the top cheerleader and president of all the clubs, a shoe-in for any ivy league of her choice, and my future prom date to this.

I don't mean this in an "Ew look- it's the girl that got raped way." I mean it in a "My heart shatters with every tear drop that comes from her eyes because I can't help her." Kind of way.

Man is my mind pretty screwed up right now.

Maya's POV

I sit in one of the window nooks in Topanga's with Riley's favorite book in my hands. _Emma_ by Jane Austen. She would say that she just liked the "Romantic Era writing" from Jane Austen but I think that its because she liked to think that she was Emma. This hard-ass stubborn girl that fought her way through those times and defied the rules, she was pretty liberal for a girl.

Riley has always loved that name Emma. She told me one day she was going to have a pretty little princess that would be so spoiled and she would be named Emma. She would live in a little townhouse right above Central Park, and she would take after her mom and be a lawyer while her husband (She'll never admit that she imagines that it would be Lucas) would work right down the street (She also never admits that right down the street is an animal shelter and a Walgreens. I hope for her sake that she means the animal shelter.).

Riley's going to be such a good mom. I'm worried that because of this whole "thing" Riley's never going to have sex again. I was worried so I looked it up- by the way never WebMD it, I somehow convinced myself that I had Ebola- and it said that victims of traumatic events like rape can get such severe PTSD that they never have sex again. Like ever. It also said that they were subject to random panic attacks and hallucinations. I had already seen both of those.

Her hallucinations only come when she's sleeping. I've stayed over practically every night since it happened so that Riley doesn't wake her parents up after every dream and I see the exact same thing. She'll randomly sit up in the middle of the night and turn her head with this look of pure terror and start saying no and yelling until I can hold her arms down and wake her up. It's that look of pure terror that keeps me up at night. Just the face of someone that knows that they are being pulled to their death that graces Riley's face too frequently. What really scares me though is knowing that Riley actually felt that, and that her face had been contorted in the exact same fear just one or two months ago. Riley who had never even killed a bug had been subjected to those moments of sheer terror. We've all felt them, those icy daggers that make their way up your spine and that feeling in your chest where you can just hear you heart and nothing else for a minute. I horrifies me to know that Riley was there in that moment by herself with nobody else there. And further that instead of having that fear diminish after a quick glance over her shoulder it amplified as she was pulled away until it burst.

Pop goes the balloon.

It didn't get any better when we had to go to the police station. When she learned about the investigation into Zay and that she wasn't done with this. She had barely said anything during the interview until the told her that the district attorney's office needed her to take a polygraph. Then she flipped. She just kept saying, "This couldn't have happened to me. What do I do? What can I do?" Over and over again. Her breathing so ragged her breaths were spaced almost minutes in between. It was like something just cracked. We had to take her to the hospital. Sedate her. They literally drugged her into silence. Funny. Let's just make this all go away with a little bit of sedative. They seemed to think that those drops of sedative worked like an eraser on memories. What they didn't know was that those memories are inked there in sharpie. The only thing an eraser can do is smear.


	10. Landing in OZ

**Hey guys it's Emma! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, the more** **reviews the faster I write. Also, in your review if you would leave critiques and opinions, things that you want to see, etc. How do you guys think the story is going so far and what do you think of the names at the bottom? Trust me, Riley's ideas can change though and probably will. Anyway...**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Farkle's POV

I've been watching this all go down from the sidelines and I have to say it is a very interesting point of view. I get to see Riley's emotions spilled out and Lucas trying to gather them up. I see Maya's dual struggles between wanting to help Riley and questioning if it was a bad time to start dating Josh. And Josh. Man, he was like watching a soap opera. One day he is happy and optimistic and casually slinging his arm around May's shoulders while the other day he's brooding and walking around Riley like he's her security detail and protecting her like she's glass and he's titanium. And then there is the Zay matter. Maya and I were the only ones that knew, I only knew because Mrs. Matthew's had been talking to Maya about it one day in Topanga's. Now, it is hard to even look at Zay, all I see is the bandana folded in his pocket that is hidden only by a thin layer of denim.

I don't know what to think at this point. About a month ago Riley had come to school with Lucas clinging onto his arm like he was a flashlight in a blackout, she flinched with every comment and didn't eat lunch. What had happened to elicit this.

So I just sat back in my chair with my beanie pulled down low and my eyes constantly shifting, taking in my surroundings, analyzing conversation, reading body movements. It was like our clique had cliqued into smaller cliques. Riley and Lucas were the Bonnie and Clyde, inseparable. Josh and Maya were the artistic cool kids who seemed to be bipolar. Then there was me, I was the rope tying us all together and surrounding us all. Then Zay, the drifter.

Here we were with a tornado trying to break us all up and we could do nothing but hope that we all ended up in OZ together.

Riley's POV

I pulled down my shirt as I looked in the mirror. I could swear that my thin 100 lb frame was showing but Lucas swore that he saw absolutely nothing.

What makes me more worried is that I am going to show. Maybe not now, but eventually. Then what would I do? Say, "Oh my stomach, I – uh - just uh put on a couple pounds." No, I couldn't just blow it off. And then what happens when there is an actual baby, what do I say then. "Oh this little hip accessories, yeah I got it from a garage sale."

And what about my friends. I couldn't force them into this situation; I couldn't just stick godmother and godfather labels on their lockers and hope that they would accept them.

And then there's Lucas. What was he supposed to do, sign the birth certificate? Regardless, we couldn't even pull that. The only thing that I remember about Him is that he was African American, that and he had a purple bandana hanging from the back right pocket of his jeans that fell as he fled the scene.

I was pulled back to the present when my phone buzzed, alerting me of a text from Lucas. He said that he was driving to school today so be ready in ten minutes.

I hastily threw on a pair of white slip-on vans with my destroyed ankle length jeans and my Calvin Klein crop top. With my hair in twin French braids halfway down my chest and a dash of mascara I was ready. Whenever Lucas said ten minutes it meant, "I'm here, but don't want to rush you." We had a nice routine down. He would pick me up, I grab us a bagel to split and each of us a to go cup of coffee, and we drive to school.

Today was no different. And so we continued the routine as we pretended that there wasn't something growing inside of me that came from a senseless crime.

Lucas's POV

I glanced up as the door to Riley's townhouse shut and Riley walked down the steps looking flawless as always. She swore that she had a bump but I saw nothing except for white fabric with black letters. That's all she ever wore nowadays. Black and white. When I would ask her about It she would make some stupid joke about "Black like my soul." And laugh it off. But it got me thinking, how much did this pregnancy affect her. She was the innocent one, the good girl of the school. How would she feel being the good girl gone hooker? Or at least seemingly hooker. They won't know the story. That's what the Riley Committee 2.0 is for.

Our little committee of sorts has transitioned from Pluto's de-planetization, to protecting Riley's rape. A very big difference if you would ask me.

Then there was the daily reassurance that Riley was eating. She would eat breakfast with me in the car and dinner with Maya who constantly ate over at their house. Ever since the incident went down I had been on high alert. Google had taught me that much, check the wrists and the elbow creases and the weight. If everything passes, you are out of the woods. You can paint with all the colors.

I had seen no colors, no rainbow.

I saw no knife but I saw no smile either, just the picture of the sonogram that Riley kept in the inside of her phone case and pretended not to look at.

I can't help but imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't seen that sonogram.

Scratch that, I don't want to imagine the pain that Riley would be going through.

"I've been thinking of names." Riley said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said confused, she had gone from hating this child to naming it.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a boy." Riley said.

"Nope, it's a girl. I can feel it." I said with a low throaty chuckle.

"Alec, Jonathan, Jase, Knox, and Ryan," Riley said, "Oh and Dom." Of course, I thought, Riley would of course choose a mixture of classic and new.

"What about girls?" I asked.

"I don't really know, maybe Adeline or Emma. Or Zoë." She said.

"And…." I said leading Riley on. We both know what name I was talking about. Riley had found it by googling but was afraid to say if for fear that it was too out there.

"Maryse." Riley said while ducking her head.

"Jonathan Alexander and Zoë Maryse." I said with a smile.

"It's a deal." I said while shaking hands with Riley.


	11. Through the Rabbit Hole

**Hey guys! So this is a way shorter one more for the point of being a teaser about what is to come in the next couple of chapters. So, if there was ever a time for you to review, it is NOW! Is there anyway we can get those reviews up to one hundred (I promise I am not a demanding dictator, I don't mean to be mean!). I have worked with a couple amazing people over the past couple of days, mainly Mr. Authentic who helped me develop many of my new ideas, so thank you! I have gotten some other ideas from other people so as they are used you will definitely get a shout out. Feel free to ask many questions in the reviews, I promise I will answer! Please weigh in on the current ships, futures, and what you want to see.**

 **As always with love,**

 **Emma**

Riley's POV

Flash-forward and its May twenty-sixth, the date of our promotion ceremony. We only have a half day today and we have to spend the whole time in rehearsal. Rows of kids in the same burgundy robes and hats that were mostly bought not earned. Row after row of child who spark noted their way through senior year and paid all of Starbucks's debt. Then there were the select few who worked their buts off and had full rides to ivy leagues next year. Then there were the drifters. They were just kind of egghhh they passed they were going to some run of the mill college to pursue a run of the mill degree and probably become your local accountant who looks like they are always overdosed on Sudafed.

As for me, in an attempt to forget about what happened at Stanford I threw myself into my studies finishing third in my class to Smackle and Farkle. I was still Student Government and NHS president, which mean's that I will be giving two speeches. Lucas had maintained his captain role on the football team while landing at a solid fifth place in our class. Maya had focused mainly on art and had actually begun taking an interest in fashion; she had finished out the year as a pretty steady b-student. Zay followed Maya closely however drifted towards the b minus side.

The ceremony tonight is where al the graduating seniors reveal their ultimate college choice. I knew almost everyone's.

I was set for Harvard with Lucas on my tail. I had received offers of scholarships from the likes of Yale, Columbia, Dartmouth, and Stanford. Obviously Stanford was crossed out which led me to my second choice, Harvard. Lucas came to his decision via "Pros and Cons" he claims, I think it was actually because he doesn't want me to be alone, with a child, struggling my way through college.

Maya had interestingly enough received a full ride to FIT and was planning on taking it.

Both Farkle and Smackle were on the top of MIT's list and were being tailed by many prestigious scientific journals as the new scientists of the century.

As far as I knew Zay was headed to NYU.

So with Lucas and I being alone at Harvard we had a very big question, what would our living situation be? I know that freshman or different sexes couldn't live together unless you were siblings or married (we didn't check either of those boxes) and you couldn't live off campus until sophomore year.

So what do we do, run to the little county courthouse and get our self a little common law marriage, no!

At least I didn't think so.

I had no more time to think though as Farkle quickly rustled my shoulder to direct my attention to the fact that my first speech was up.

I quickly moved over to the podium in a dream like state of mind feeling as if mist were clinging to my ankles.

Lucky for us "speech givers" we didn't have to recite our speeches, just let the light and sound technicians figure out their specs.

I repeated this two times until we were all told we were dismissed.

That's when it happened.

Lucas's POV

My life was really good. It was going good. I was all set to go to college with Riley at Harvard and everyone else was set up at an amazing college with an amazing future in front of you.

My parents as well as Riley's and our closet friends knew about the baby now, but no one else. Everyone was really supportive especially when I transitioned into the dad role.

It was hard to imagine, me Lucas Friar dad at eighteen. Well, not genetically the dad but according to the soon to be signed legal guardianship papers I was. It's going to be really interesting to see what people on campus thought about us and even more interesting what everyone at promotion thought about what I was going to do.

Everything had gone good today, nothing wrong. Riley had seemed to be in a good mood like she is ever frequently, and the sound and light technicians had gotten their work down surprisingly quickly. Riley and I were quickly making our way through the crowd to lunch with our friends when it happened.

The doors slammed shut and yells were all that were heard.

Until the too familiar pop rang loud and clear through the gym.

That's when Riley hit my arms and she passed through the rabbit hole and into wonderland.

 **Remember,**

 **1.1.)** **How do you think the teaser was?**

 **2.2.)** **What do you think is Lucas's plan for graduation?**

 **3.3.)** **What do you think the pop was?**

 **4.4.)** **How do you feel about the gang's future?**

 **5.5.)** **How is the story so far?**

 **6.6.)** **What do you want to see?**

 **7.7.)** **Any questions?**

 **You do not have to answer all of these of course but if you would take the time to answer just a few it would really continue to make my world!**


	12. Oh the Curses we Keep

**Hey guys! I know the past chapter and this chapter are a little bit on the shorter side but it is because I am working on a couple longer chapters but I want your input and how you think things are going. About that, do you ever think, "Hmmmm this is good but can you imagine if so and so happened?" Well the review section is where you put it! I want to hear that from you guys! I want to hear what you want and I want your opinion on stuff. For example, first do you want Zay to have a love interest and secondly do you want to see their prom? Anyway thank you so much for all of your love and support I honestly cry when I look at every review it makes me so happy and excited. One last this, I have a story idea that I want opinions on so if you guys could p.m. me I would love to get your opinion.**

 **Kisses,**

 **Emma**

Josh's POV

The sound was something that I had only heard through the thick glass of my window. The pop that was the anthem of the worst New York streets. The pop that single handedly changes someone's future and causes people like Riley to double over in fear that strikes deep and heavy like church bells.

That pop sounded loud and clear in the gym and boy did it shut people up.

You would think that sound would cause riots and screams but it's a lot different when you are looking at a man dressesd in all black with a ski mask raise his gun yet again and shoot up into the rafters.

I looked down at Riley and felt an instant pain of guiltiness, there was nothing I could do to calm her racing mind.

I was suddenly jostled by Lucas slowly and quietly side stepping over to where I was so he could grab Riley from me. He whispered to me that I should go get Maya who was in the back of the gym and I quickly nodded in agreement.

If Riley was safe with anyone but me it was Lucas. As I turned to walk to Maya I saw his strong arms cling to her limp ones in a desperate attempt of hope. We all needed a source of hope in this world, a little madness. Like Riley had said in eighth grade without someone there she would never unclench her hands.

Soon I was within arms reach of Maya who was visibly pale. As soon as I pulled her towards me she jumped as if woken from a trance, or in this case a curse. But this wasn't a kiss the frog and he turns back into a prince curse. No, this was a move slowly and protect the ones you love because we are being held with what looks like six-armed gunman who appear to have no intent of letting us go.

Soon Maya is enveloped in my tall six-foot frame. I feel her sink into my oxford and I quickly turn us around so I could see what was going on.

Nothing. We all just stood there silently waiting. Wondering who was going to make the next move. I had a feeling that if we moved we would be shot. I'm going to air towards the side of caution and stand next to her silently and stoically.

How did we even get here?

Not even six months ago we were all set to go to the best colleges with no fear. It seemed as if Lucas and Riley were turning down the road of love and that Maya and I were going to follow the pattern. And then Riley had to be raped. Now don't get me wrong, I in no shape or form blame Riley. In fact, that wasn't worded well. Then some man had to pull us all into some alternate universe in which we shook in our boots and lived in fear of the shadows that follow us on a daily basis. This psycho man had just come in and thought this looks like a wonderful girl to mar for life doesn't she!

Speaking about marring it appeared that this is going to stay on everyone's personal records. Students everywhere quaked with fear and anxiousness. It was times like these that brought out the heroes and the cowards in all of us. My mom has always told me that just as courageous as it is to stand up to the lion sometimes you had to protect the viewers too. As much as I wanted to drop everything and run and demolish these men I didn't. I breathed deeply and reminded myself that there was a small blonde in my arms that needed these arms around her, not the necks of those criminals.

Zay's POV

Dammit. God dammit. What the hell are they all doing here?

The purple trim on the inside of their sweatshirts was quite apparent and I cringed remembering my own in my closet. Who knew the lining of your sweatshirt could control your life?

I quickly jogged up to the front and broke through the crowd to find Foxtrot, our leader. He glared down at me and then began quietly chuckling, stepping off of the chair that he had used as a podium.

"My boy!" He said as if we bumped into each other at a baseball game.

"What are you doing her F?" I asked with a power beneath my voice that made the whole front row take a large step back into the second row.

"Just a little fear aspect Zodiac. Let them know were here and they can't skirt us forever." He said with a cackle.

"And by them you mean my friends?" I said.

"Of course Z! Who else but the little brunette there." He said while pointing at Riley who was just starting to wake up from her fear induced faint.

"You already did enough F, I know I screwed up with the reds, okay. I'll fix it somehow, you can't take it out on my friends though." I said my hand itching towards the lightweight knife strapped to the area just below my ribs.

"You got until August kiddo." He says with a laugh and one careless gunshot over his shoulder as he jogs out of the gym with the rest of the group. I head a scream of agony and my head snaps in its direction.

The sound is coming from one small little mouth of one small little brunette.


	13. Muting Our Lives

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope good. Anyway, update time! Most of you were correct with the guess of a gunshot. Also, for those of you who have already asked questions and for those of you planning on asking questions I will most likely be replying to all tomorrow (for all of you who don't know I respond to every review and question, critique, etc.). So yes, you know what I am going to say… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Emma**

Riley's POV

I could feel the bullet skim my forearm as I went to throw my hair into a high ponytail. I could feel the exploding pain rip my through my body as it slowly tore into the skin. I could hear the reverberating thump as the still vibrating bullet hit the ground. I could hear myself let out a piercing shriek as the blood started seeping out of the fresh wound.

Just one more.

My hair dropped over my shoulders to its resting place at my hips in slow motion as I looked down at the wound. My balayage waves encircled my face and my wounded arm like a wall. The unbreakable wall that held back my contorted face and broken emotions.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind in a matter of seconds. The police were going to come. Oh God, another talk with the police. Another round of pitied looks from students, from staff, from people everywhere. Another article written, another DM on instagram, another thousand followers out of pity.

I heard Lucas grab me instantly and throw me into his arms and shush me in such a comforting matter that I forgot about the fire on my arm for a half second.

Only a half second though.

All the students around me collectively took a step forward until I swore all I was breathing was carbon dioxide.

 _Shit,_ I thought as I held my arm daintily in my hand.

"Oh my god Riley." Lucas breathed as he saw my arm.

"It's going to be okay, someone already called 911 they're only a couple minutes out and their sending a police unit and an ambulance." He said.

" 'Kay." I breathed out as the pain increased.

It was almost like when you use a gas stove and you get to mess with the controls so one moment it's on low and then all the sudden you can turn it up to ten. Except for I wasn't in control.

Two minutes past until the gym doors burst open and police officers with their guns drawn ran in. After securing the perimeter and ensuring that no suspects were in the room they began the process of getting everyone's statements and releasing them.

After a minute the EMTs entered and immediately spotted me.

"Hey, hey, look at me okay? You're going to be fine. This isn't like last time." Lucas said in several attempts to calm me as they loaded me on the gurney.

Vivid images of the last time I was in this position flooded my mind. The image of the stoic grey sky haunted my mind with a ghostly fury. The rain consistently beating down like it was a mission. _I wonder if he had a mission…_ I thought.

Lucas ran with the gurney as the EMTs wheeled it was away regardless of their protests. After signing a quick knowledge agreement form Lucas hopped in the back of the ambulance with the workers and drove away.

Lucas's POV

Oh God, how long ago was it that we were in this exact same position. The exact same pain, and worry, and guilt. How was I going to tell her parents? Well, they probably already knew judging by the fact that as I swept through my phone it was constantly buzzing. I swiped up and quickly muted my phone, I didn't need another distraction. God, if we could just mute our lives. No more annoying fly-like stoners or Kardashian-wanna-be drama queens.

No more rapes and crimes of passion. No more police interviews and unknown jargon. No more debate over consent or non-consent and no more fear about the publics thought of the child growing in Riley's womb.

It seemed as if another one of my mind rants had seemingly passed the five minute drive to the hospital.

I shot Maya, Farkle, Zay, Topanga, and Cory a text to let them know that we were here and then shot after Riley.

Yeah. I'm on a first name basis with Topanga and Cory. But it's weird to call Mr. Matthews Cory in class so I typically only do that when we are at their house. Just one example of how time can change you.

Why am I even thinking about that while this is all going on? My thoughts should purely be focused on the gorgeous girl in front of me who's eyes are clamped down in agony and who's hand is curled so tightly around her wrist I'm surprised it hasn't turned purple yet.

I stood in the hallway as I saw them wheel Riley into a room and strip her of her leggings and t-shirt.

Once again I resumed the position of waiting in the annoy plastic chairs outside of the emergency room. Would it kill them to remove the plastic? Literally, I do not want to hear the annoying squeak every time I shift even a millimeter. I just about pulled the plastic off the chair by the time that everyone rushed in with huffing breaths. The tried to ask me several question but their heaving chests proved to be a serious impediment,

Finally Cory managed to get out the three words I was hopping he didn't say the most.

"Where is Riley?"

"Back in the room. I didn't feel it was right for me to go in so I just hung out here and waited for y'all." I said.

"Lucas, honey. You know that you could have. You're practically our son in law already." Topanga said as she jogged up to the nurse's podium to ask about Riley's condition.

My cheeks caught on fire like someone had colored them with gasoline. Did Topanga just make allusions to me being her son in law? That mean's that she thought I was going to marry Riley. Or Auggie. But, that, just, lets just say that I am happy with Riley and Auggie is happy with Ava.

After a couple tense minutes Topanga and Cory rushed back to see Riley with the promise of an update of her condition once they returned.

Farkle started tapping his foot in rhythms so inconceivable that even Prince wouldn't have thought of them. And as to Maya, well she had been pacing since she got here. I'm surprised that she hasn't worn a hole straight through the floor yet.

The Matthews did not lie and within ten minutes they quickly surfaced with an all-good report from the doctor and the permission to go back to see her.

I numbly walked back to her room alone, I had volunteered to go back first.

As soon as I pushed open the heavy door I saw a smile jump to Riley's face.

"I seemed to have gotten myself into quite the situation." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, you have. But that's what I am here for. You knot yourself up and I cut you out."

 **Real quick, shout out to ! He is one of my favorite writers on here and I am beyond grateful that he would take the time to help me and I am extremely humbled that he would ask me for help on his story. And check out Her Guardian Angel! It is like on of my main obsession right now. And I know your reading this so you better publish the next chapter soon ;)!**

 **Question time if you are up for it:**

 **1.** **Where do you live? (Random but I am curious, I myself am from the southwest)**

 **2.** **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **3.** **Are you Rucas or Lucaya?**

 **4.** **Maya with Farkle or Josh?**

 **5.** **What does the future hold for the gang?**

 **6.** **Any other questions you have…**


	14. Beautiful Battle Scars

**I know that this is only Riley's POV so I am sorry but it is building into a really fun cute Rucas thing so bear with me. Okay so this was a really fun chapter for me to write and I hope you like it. Oh and SibuanaMockingjay I literally cried I kid you not, thank you so much! And for all of you that did the questions your reviews are coming soon!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Riley's POV

The next week was boring but uneventful. I had to stay at the hospital for observation and then was forced to stay home as long as it was necessary that my hand be in a cast per my Moms request. Lucas stayed home one day with me but couldn't miss too many days. So, I spent five days at home in my bay window with my TV and the rain. It was scary how much the weather has been mimicking my mood. When it actually happened there was a downpour, you can figure how I felt. Then there was a month when low-pressure storms were in and out and sunny days were few and far between. Then our weather cleared up for spring until summer storm season hit. Either it was copying me or vice versa, I find it difficult to believe that my inner psyche was urging me to follow the weather patterns.

That was all that I did for that one week. Have these strange inner monologues about the weather and my inner psyche, also about the fact that me getting a month ahead in English was probably going to be detrimental when it came to what to do in class. English was the one class that I didn't have with anybody that I knew. I had started High School in junior year English; I was even a year ahead of Farkle the STEM genius. That mean's that I and a group of about five students that I didn't know very well from JAHS were bussed over to NYU to take English 202. It also meant that when I walked in yesterday with a giant bandage wrapped around my right hand I was going to get some questioning looks.

But let me back up and explain. Yesterday had been my first day back to school and it was interesting to say the least. Nearly constant looks of pity and words of sympathy were thrown at me, it was all over the school. And the news too, but the police had withheld my name for fear of backlash. So after three painstakingly awkward periods I grabbed a salad from the Cafeteria with Lucas and jumped on the bus to NYU.

The first questioning glance came from my teacher, who quickly exclaimed,

"Oh my Ms. Matthews, what did you scrape your arm on so badly to have it wrapped up like that?" And with this question I froze.

"Oh, um- I fell against the folded up bleachers in the gym during the scuffle at the school two weeks ago and had to go to the hospital because they were worried about tetanus." I lied.

It was scary how easy lying had come to me these past several months.

Almost every classmate asked the same question and the same lie slipped through my teeth time and time again that I had started believing myself.

After that annoying period of "Let's ask Riley repeatedly what she did to her arm even though we can all hear her response!" Ended I stole onto the bus and waited to be driven back to school.

After I got back to school I had AP World History with Lucas then study hall with him. Study hall was always interesting mainly because it was lead by Harper who let us do anything as long as she could tell it wasn't "Detrimental to us as human beings". Lucas and I had talked about things from prom to abortion to baby names. I mean, it was a weird day if I did homework. That led us to just another weird conversation,

"I think I get the bandages off tomorrow morning before class." I said with the words rushing out of my mouth.

"Really!" He exclaimed excitedly, I could hear Harper chuckle in the background.

"Yeah. " I said with a nod of my head.

"Does it look better?" He asked. Only my parents, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle had seen the red rip left on my skin from the bullet. Farkle had educated me on the scientific property of skin and why it rippled that way. Maya had drawn it for a sketch assignment based on the word "unfair". And Lucas, well he said it was a strangely beautiful battle scar. Just like the stretch marks I knew would form on my hips and legs soon enough.

"The same."

"You know it isn't really that bad," He said, "I'm sure that no one will even ask you about it." He finished as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Well they'll ask about it after Saturday at twelve o'clock." I said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Why?"

"I am going to get a tattoo." I said with my jaw set, repressing a smile. We had talked about this sophomore year during a lock down; we debated who would be the first to get a tattoo. We all said Maya. It seemed to make sense at the time that Maya in an act of rebellion would get one as soon as she turned eighteen. But as that time rolled around she concluded that she'd rather wait for a meaningful one rather than one fueled by fun. No one knew that I already had one. Even as I talk to Lucas. I got it when I was seventeen, my Grandma passed away. She had this thing with pearls, she was like obsessed so on the inside side of my left middle finger is a very small white circle. I honestly forgot about it until I made the decision to get my next tattoo.

"What?" He said looking down at me with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah like a super simple arrow, no designs at all, no fancy tail, just lines from just below my elbow to halfway up my pinky." I said, laughing at his disbelief.

"Who knew goody too shoes Riley Matthews would get a tattoo. Especially a big one." He said displaying his full-length smile.

"I know, and guess who is totally coming with me for moral support?" I asked. The first time I went I went with my mom and it was done in less then two minutes. It went by so fast that it didn't even hurt. I knew better this time. One this long on this area of skin was going to be a long and painful process.

"Me?" He asked.

"Who else has a hand strong enough that I won't break it?" I asked jokingly.

"Okay but when I get mine you are coming with me." I he said.

"Deal." I shook his hand.

This was going to be a fun appointment.

 **What do you think about Riley getting the tattoo?**


	15. But it was Funny

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the actual tattoo chapter up for your enojoyment! As always I would love to hear your thoughts in the review section!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Em**

Saturday at 12:00, tattoo day.

Lucas's POV

I stared down at Riley with a smile on my face. Man did I judge Riley wrong; I never would have guessed she was going to get a tattoo. Her parents knew, but no on else. Maya, Farkle, Zay, Riley and I had a tradition of all skyping at 8:00 and doing a Netflix movie where we all watch the same one at the same time so we can talk to each other. Riley had decided that we would unveil it then. We had plans to go to dinner after what Riley called, "Watch Riley cringe in pain and regret her decisions while crushing Lucas's hand." It seemed to be a promising afternoon. Yay.

It was already off to a poor start, Riley's appointment had been moved down thirty minutes so we spent a good fifteen picking out the ink color and then looking at other tattoos. In an odd way Riley seemed to know her way around here well. Maybe Topanga had a tattoo.

After forty-five minutes (the guy before Riley wanted an extra leaf on his already annoyingly large rose bush of a tattoo) Riley was back in the chair and seemingly calm about it.

"So before we begin," The tattoo artist began," You want a little touch up?" He asked.

I quickly cocked my head, curious about the subject of his question.

"Sure." She replied with a blush on her cheeks.

She quickly removed her left hand from my grasp and gave him her middle finger. That's when I saw a little white dot on the inside of her finger; it was always covered by her index finger meaning that it was the perfect spot.

"Riles," I said laughing, "How long have you had that?" I asked.

"Over a year." She said as the quiet hum of the needle danced over her middle finger.

"How does that not hurt?" I asked with a grimace.

"Because it goes so quick," She said already wrapping it with a little piece of fabric and returning her left hand to my grasp, "But this one, not so much."

"You ready?" The tattoo artist asked.

"Yup." Riley said popping the p and looking at me.

"Here we go." Michael (The tattoo artist) said as he bent down over her arm.

Riley's POV

Damn this hurts. Why did I have to choose there, it's practically only bone.

"I deeply regret this." I said looking up at Lucas.

"That painful?" He asked.

"Have fun." I said with a chuckle imaging what his first tattoo was going to be like.

"Can I take a quick break?" He asked.

"Yeah, but for what?" I asked with curiosity.

"We are about to skirt right around our friends." He said with a chuckle.

"'Splain 'yo self." I said with a smile.

"You know how Farkle doesn't have a snapchat because it's "to detrimental to his IQ". And Maya doesn't have on as an act of social rebellion. And Zay is too lazy." He asks with a lazy smile.

"Yes?" I said catching on.

"We are going to snapchat this and go right around them." He said with a triumphant smile.

He quickly took a picture of a black background explain to not tell Maya, Farkle, and Zay about it because it was a surprise and then started snapping.

"How are you feeling Riles?" He asked as he recorded a video. It was just then that the artist hit a particularly bony spot.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and then quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I quickly looked over to see Lucas on the ground laughing.

"Ha ha. Now get up and take more videos, it raises my cred." I said with a smile.

He resumed taking frequent videos until we hit my wrist and hand when I knew the pain was going to really pick up.

"Why did you let me do this?" I questioned through tight teeth.

"You wanted to. Remember that once it's done your going to really like it." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"And done." Said the artist ten minutes later.

"Oh thank God." I said dropping Lucas's hand and looking over. I had forced Lucas to not allow me to look at it until it was done.

"It looks amazing." I said with moisture in my eyes. Lucas quickly circled around the chair to look at it.

"Oh Ry." He said looking at it.

It was my brand new arrow done in medium grey, simple straight lines right over my bullet scar.

"I know." I said nodding and hugging him.

"You really have a battle scar now." He said wiping my eyes.

"Yeah." I said.

After the typical care procedures and check appointment in a week Lucas and I headed to a late lunch, early dinner, whatever you want to call it. Complete with a sundae at the end.

As soon as we walked through the threshold into the Matthews house my Mom came rushing in to see it.

"Oh my baby! It looks wonderful! You didn't break Lucas's hand last night did you?" She asked as she hugged Lucas and then I.

"No mom." I said laughing.

"She didn't, but she was close." Lucas said laughing.

"Not ready!" Dad yelled across the room pointing at my tattoo.

"Dad, stop." I said laughing as I went to hug him.

"Kidding, it looks great." He said kissing me on the top of my head.

"How painful was it?" Mom asked as we all sat down at the dinning table.

"You want to see videos?" Lucas asked laughing as he opened his snapchat story.

"Oh no." I said slumping down onto the table in shame as my mom laughed shamelessly at my pain.

"Mom…" I groaned.

"Fine I'll stop," She said, "But it was funny." She muttered under her breath.

 **Would you be Riley, Lucas, or Both?**


	16. Guess We'll Just Have to Write a Story

**Hey guys it's Emma! I know that it feels like I haven't written for you guys in FORVER but I promise I am! Shoutout to who has continued to let me talk to him and has helped me edit a lot AND has let me help him write bits of his story Her Guardian Angel, which you all should go check out. Also, if you or anyone you know like Magcon or the boys tell them to go on Wattpad and search up Truth or Dare MAGCON by emelsbecker, aka yours truly. Anyways I will leave you to the story and those waiting for your sneakpeak it is coming. Look out for the questions below and please review answering them!**

 **Love 'ya,**

 **Em**

Riley's POV

I quickly dragged Lucas up the stairs once my eyes made contact with the clock and jumped onto my computer. Not literally, but you get the point.

"Riley, what's going o- oh it's 8:29." Said Lucas as he jumped onto my bed.

"Hey! Don't' be lazy. Please go make us some popcorn. I'll love you forever!" I said as I ushered him out.

"And-" I said before being cut off by him.

"Some red gummy bears." He said as he hurried down the stairs.

I quickly pulled up Skype and waited to be asked to join the group chat. Every week we did the same thing. Maya goes on first and invites Josh, then Zay, Lucas, Farkle, and then me.

And there are rules. No getting up for anything, no excessive crunching from snacks, no burping, no obscene amount of cleavage, no flirting, the movie is chosen by a different person every week, and no repeat unless accepted by the entire group.

And then Lucas bust into my room, "A water for me, protein shake for you. Large bowl of popcorn to share. Red gummy bears for you snickers for me annnnnd your vitamins." He said in one breath.

Soon we were settled into my bed with the blanket around me and both of us propped up on a pillow. Our food was laid out all in front of us and I had already taken my prenatal vitamin all that was left was to be added to the conversation. And that happened soon enough.

"Hey losers." Said Maya once we were added to the group chat.

"Hey!" I said while hiding my right arm.

"Riles is hiding something!" Sung Josh as he noticed my right arm securely under the blanket.

"No?" I said questioningly.

"Give it up Riles." Said Maya with a smirk.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Said Farkle as he sat forward.

"Okay well first I have a little story to tell you." I said.

"This ought to be good." Said Zay with a smile.

"So, one day last year I was thinking about my grandmother and how she would always wear pearls right," I said with a nervous laugh, "And so I was like 'Hm, how can I honor her but not wear a pearl everyday. And then I was like oh how about a permanent pearl!'" I said trying to lead them into what I was trying to say.

"Did you get a piercing that I didn't authorize?" Asked Maya with worry.

"No, I got a tattoo." I said before squeezing my eyes shut.

"If it helps it's really pretty." Lucas said from beside me.

"Wait a minute, Riley you got a tattoo with our parents consent and I never heard or saw this?" Asked Josh incredulously.

"Yeah, I was surprise you didn't notice." I said with a laugh.

"Is that all?" Asked Farkle with a neutral expression.

"Wait, how are you taking it so good Farkle?" I asked.

"I thought that you were going to tell us you did pot or something." He said with a laugh.

I quickly glanced down to see Maya's screen with no Maya.

"Peaches? Where are you?" I called frantically.

"Laying in shock on the floor." Maya said which elicited a laugh from me.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" I asked with a laugh.

"Because you're such a goody goody and we all though that it would be me to get the first one." Said Maya while sitting up.

"I know, but that's not all!" I said excitedly as I threw the blanket off.

"She got another one!" Lucas said with a smile as he pointed towards it.

"Ahhhh!" I said lightly trying to pep up my friends who looked so cold and uncaring.

"Without me?" Asked Maya in a serious tone.

"Maya I-"

"Psych!" She interrupted me, "I don't care as long as you had Ranger Rick there with you!" She said getting the whole chat riled up.

"So you like?" I asked displaying the still slightly red arrow.

"It looks painful." Said Farkle.

"It was but do you know what the significance is?" I asked in an attempt to get my friends to recognize the deep meaning.

"Nope." Said Maya, popping the p.

"That must be where you got shot." Said Zay with a look of realization on his face.

"Thank you Zay." I said while fake bowing down.

"Oh!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Now that everyone has come to an epiphany it's movie time!" I said in an attempt to move things along.

"My choice!" Maya sang as she pointed to herself.

"And the choice is?" I said as we all drummed on our legs in anticipation.

"Bridesmaids!" She shouted eliciting a shriek from me.

"Help me, I'm poor!" I called to Maya.

"Aushviterzein Assholes!" She called back eliciting a giggle from me.

Lucas looked at me with a mask of horror.

"What type of movie is this?" He asked in disgust.

"One of the most hilarious ones ever." I said with a smile.

"Now children let us all settle down. You should see a gift of this movie in your iTunes movie bank, you are welcome." Said Maya with a smile.

"Except for Riley and Zay who already have it." She said with a laugh.

"Wait, Zay?" Asked Lucas with a laugh.

"Listen, it was finals week and Vanessa told me that it kept her awake so bought it." Said Zay with a shrug.

"Let's start this thing!" Called Josh.

Within minutes we were all quaking with laughter and Lucas was clutching my arm.

"This- is- hilarious." He finished through fits of laughter.

There were certainly parts where Maya and I recited it perfectly including,

"Oh, Helen knows the owner! Help me I'm poor! It's coming out of me like lava!" So clearly all the best.

And then amidst various conversations between individuals we got to the bridal shower.

"When you get married where do you want to go on your honeymoon?" Whispered Lucas into my ear.

"I don't know, maybe Paris or Barcelona." I said after mulling it over.

I quickly turned to look at him before realizing that our faces were mere inches apart.

"Would I be there?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe." I said and then his lips were on mine. It felt like not just a moment we wouldn't forget, but a year. An eternity.

In that one single kiss we both unknowingly and unwittingly released all the pent up love for each other. It was spectacular to say the least.

"Wow." I said once he pulled away.

"Hi." He said with a slight smile.

"Hey." I said as I twisted my hair up into a messy bun.

"Girlfriend?" He asked as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Boyfriend?" I responded with a smirk.

"Deal." We both said at the same time.

"Does this mean that I can flaunt that I, the senior football captain am finally dating the cheer captain and most popular girl in school?" He asked with a wide smile.

"You know it's the biggest cliché, the one they base all the books on?" I said with a light laugh.

"Then I guess well just have to write a book." He said with a smile.

 **Hey guys!**

 **1.1.)** **How was it?**

 **2.2.)** **What do you want to see in the future?**

 **3.3.)** **Will you please send me links to prom dresses and tuxes for all the main characters? It would mean a lot to me and I would get to see how you picture them.**

 **Love,**

 **Em**


	17. Say Yes to the Dress

**So lovely readers, the dress search for Riley and Maya is on! Send in the links to the dresses, hair, shoes, makeup, and accessories that you think would be best. The winner gets a shoutout and will have their very own character in the story.**

 **Factors to keep in mind:**

 **1.) The girls bought their dresses previous to Riley becoming pregnant**

 **2.) Riley is not showing very much if at all anymore because she is extremely fit and girls of her size and stature tend not to pop until around their fifth or sixth month**

 **3.) Any submissions are welcome including tuxes for the boys**

 **Just a question, would you like me to create outfits and give you the links for the characters for every story?**


	18. One-Night Stints

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I have been gone so long but I have been super busy with school and my birthday coming up, etc. Any way thank you to all that have reviewed and left comments I promise that I will get back to you soon! Thank you all for the help you have given me and I will release my top ten Rucas stories soon! For the first part I was listening to Aftertaste by Shawn Mendes, then Something Big by Shawn Mendes as well as One Dance by Drake.**

 **Love ya,**

 **Em**

Riley's POV

I quickly smoothed out the fabric of my dress as I tilted my head in an attempt to see my bump. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that there wasn't one yet. The weasel hadn't popped yet.

Tonight was senior prom. The senior prom that you always dream about as a little girl. The night when you and all your friends rent a limo and wear too tall heels and dance around to music at decibels that could burst your eardrums and squeeze each others hands as you await to see who is going to be crowned prom King and Queen.

Tonight was that night.

Maya and I had gotten ready as we anxiously awaited the arrival of Lucas and Josh, our dates. They were to show up at least thirty minutes early so my mom could finish living her short stint of a dream of being a member of the paparazzi. Then Isadora, Farkle, Zay, and Vanessa were to come to my house so we could all get into the limo. That set us to arrive at the dance exactly fifteen minutes after it started, perfectly late.

I anxiously tugged at the spaghetti straps of my dress and fluffed out my hair as I awaited Lucas's arrival. Maya quickly walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down.

"It'll all be good honey." She said in a calm soothing way as she cracked a smile and opened snapchat so we could take the usual pre-prom selfies.

After that we swiftly walked down into the kitchen where my mom and dad instantly gasped and gushed over our one-night stint of elegance. Of course my mom immediately ordered Maya and I against the wall so that we could take pictures and not long after that the doorbell rang loud and clear across the living room. Maya and I instantly rushed over to open it.

"Hi." I said with a dreamy smile as I came face to face with Lucas. I could feel Josh rush in with the pull of Maya's hand but I didn't care.

"Hey." Said Lucas as he leaned closer.

"Hi." I said before closing the distance and giving him a quick peck.

We quickly waltzed back into the apartment and lined up for the quintessential prom pictures and a couple fun instagram ones of our own.

Soon enough 7:00 rolled around and our four missing comrades cruised in for some brief pictures then the loading of the limo.

"I love you Mom and Dad!" I called as I skipped out of the apartment.

The ride in the limo was short in sweet and we arrived right on time for being fashionably late.

Lucas and I exited last and smoothly walked across the bright red carpet and into the amazingly decorated center where the prom was being held.

I was met by one hundred different images. From the DJ spinning the latest songs to the gourmet food buffet to the couples grinding up against each other as if they were stuck together with super glue, this prom was sure to be interesting.

It passed in the typical manner of sweaty dancing and dehydration. But it was the best.

Then it was the crowning of the prom king and queen. John Adams High School was known for students not campaigning. Meaning that Missy, Sarah, Darby, and I didn't campaign at all. An equal playing field.

Missy and I were favorited as the top two candidates for Queen but since Lucas was nominated and we came together many people thought that I was a shoo-in.

I jut wanted to win to go Cady Heron style and break the crown in a form of saying 'Screw current societal undercurrents'. But I wouldn't. I had to promise my Mom before she let me leave the house.

That's why when the principal announced that all the votes were in and that they were getting ready to crown the King and Queen we all clumped together. My hands tightly squeezed in Maya's and Lucas's hands. It seemed as if the entire school leaned forward as if hearing who won Queen was more important than any of the monthly assemblies the school made us attend.

"And the winner is…" The principal said as he opened the envelope with flourish, "Riley Matthews!" He yelled.

I quickly shook my head in disbelief as a smile crossed my face. I moved forward as the crowd parted and gracefully took the stage.

"I just want to say thank you to all my classmates and my teachers. I honestly don't know why you would vote for my but for those of you who did, thank you!" I said with a laugh as I stared into the sea of students with a loss of words.

"I'm going to stop taking up your time and let them crown the King." I said with an awkward laugh as I stepped to the side to allow the principal to once again take over the microphone.

"And the King is…" He said with a wide smile once he read the name, "Lucas Friar. No surprise there." He said with a chuckle as he allowed Lucas to take over the microphone like I had only minutes earlier.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone who voted for me as well as Riley. Also thank you for letting us turn ourselves into the biggest cliché." He said with an easy smile that I could tell turned up the tempo of nearly all the girls in the large room.

"And thank you to my girlfriend and my friends and everyone that actually takes the time to talk to me versus just assuming my stereo type." He finished with a smile.

We quickly coupled up for a photo and then took the floor for the typical King and Queen dance.

"This is so cliché." I said with a light laugh as I nuzzled my head into his chest,

"Football captain and cheer captain, dating, become prom King and Queen." He said with a chuckle as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"It wouldn't be better any other way." I said with a smile as the dance ended.

"Come here I want to show you something." He said as he led me up the stairs and onto the balcony that showed the views of all of New York City.

I leaned on the rail in awe, "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked before turning around. Then my breath caught in my throat.

"Lucas?" I asked.

 **Sorry, but that's all I'm giving you for now. I have been beyond busy with school so I promise that I will try an update soon but I can only try. Just out of curiosity if you could travel anywhere with a large group of your best friends for a summer where would you go?**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Em**


End file.
